Elwin Strauss
Elwin Strauss is a mage of Fairy Tail. He is also the son of Elfman Strauss and Evergreen Strauss. Appearance Elwin has dark tan skin and messy white hair much like his father. However, he has a much less muscular build and is much slimmer than him. His face is less square, as he has a more pointed and angular jaw, like his mother. He dresses in vests or slacks, as he usually shows his relatively muscular arms. His favorite color is dark blue, and this is seen through his choice in color for his attire and guild mark, which is on his neck. Personality Elwin has a unique personality. While he does have a kind heart and looks out for others, he is a huge pervert. He has fetishes, specific ones in fact, that decide what his dream woman would look like. For example, Layla's hair is what he imagines to be the perfect hair of a woman, and he is constantly annoyed by how it is kept back in a braid. Nashi has the perfect hips, Marigold the perfect breasts, etc. He, however, doesn't find any part of Esmeralda particularly attractive, which annoys her quite a bit. Despite his attraction to the women of the guild, he does respect them and their wishes as well as disinterest in him. For the most case, he doesn't want to be the partner or significant other of the women he shows affection for, he just idolizes them. History Elwin was born to Elfman and Evergreen Strauss, being their first and only child. Despite having no siblings, he was raised alongside Xavier and Liz, his cousins from his father's side. The three spent most of their time together, forming a very close bond and annoyance to one another. As the years went by, Elwin grew into a somewhat ditzy young man with a strange fascination with women. He particularly took interest in Layla, who was training under Laxus and Xavier at the time and would occasionally partake in their combat training. Because of this, Elwin has an extreme tolerance for electricity. Despite the fact that Layla was a bit of a brat, Elwin took a strong liking towards her as he realized that her off-putting personality was just a front for her more awkward and innocent side that she was frightened of sharing. He contained this attraction through an obsession with Layla's long blonde hair. While still in his teens, Elwin's cousin Liz suddenly left the guild after disappearing on a job she'd taken alone. Neither he nor the rest of his family understood why or where she was. Sometime later, Xavier left with Layla working under Laxus's command, leaving Elwin without his closest friends. Feeling frustrated by the sudden departure of all his friends, Elwin decided to take a long string of low paying jobs to keep himself busy. This led to him being gone almost half a year, returning with very little money. Magic and Abilities Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā): Elwin uses take over like his father to transform his arm and entire body into beast. '''Beast Arm: Dragon Claw: '''Elwin transform his arm into a Dragon's which has scales and claw which grants him great strength, this is a great feat for a takeover mage. '''Beast Soul: Dragon: '''Elwin turns into a full fledged dragon due to his titan experimentation, He becomes a massive size dragon with white scales and wings. Enhanced Strength: This boost Elwin's strength greatly since he becomes a huge dragon. Flight: In dragon form he uses his white wings to grant him flight. Enhanced Durability: He was able to take blows from Nashi's sun dragon slayer showing he has great defense.